1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reflective markers and more particularly pertains to a new reflective marker for to allow a reflector to be positioned adjacent an edge of road while reducing the chance of being struck by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reflective markers is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for a reflector of the system to be adjusted vertically and horizontally to a desired location. The system may be used adjacent to roadways to act as safety reflectors for both vehicles and for maintenance and construction personnel. Additionally, the system should provide an armature to allow the system to be positioned to reduce a chance that the system's support or a person implementing the system is inadvertently struck by a vehicle.